lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ProgrammingUniverse/Bugs
Lumber Tycoon 2 is primarily about the fun experience and enjoyment of the game. It is very detailed and has many functions, but this does come with many bugs & glitches. With complicated games, a large diversity of bugs and glitches (ranging from minor to major) settles in. Because this game requires a majority of running scripts with complex structures and functions that nearly (if not entirely) run on physics. Many other games on ROBLOX (that heavily rely on physics) are in constant need of updates. However, if many updates are rolled out, this will attract new visitors each day, making physics bugs not entirely negative. Below, a list of current bugs and glitches is shown respectively (not in any specified order). Vehicular The most infamous of all the bugs are those that relate to vehicles. Vehicular bugs are entirely physics-related, and stated by Defaultio himself, almost impossible to fix. However, there are a few simple ways to prevent these from happening. Flipping Often times, the player will encounter a time when their vehicle will flip. This bug is most common in smaller, light vehicles and trailers. This is one of the more frustrating occurrences with vehicles as it is hard (if not impossible) to recover a vehicle once flipped. However, there are ways to prevent this. #Make sure that your legs or your partner's legs do not protrude through the seat, as jumping out will then pull the vehicle upwards. #Make certain that your frame rate (FPS) is fairly high. #Be aware of any small obstacles on the road that can get caught in the tires and flip the vehicle(s). #Do not overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood, as this can do several damaging affects on the vehicle. #Do not repeatedly jump on the vehicle, especially around the seats. #Stand outside of the vehicle when loading or unloading wood. #Do not chop wood that is inside the vehicle. #Do not drop axes directly from your hand into the truck. #And watch out for people trying to jump into your car/truck. Spinning/Flying During a player's experience on Lumber Tycoon 2, the player will experience unusual happenings with their vehicles. Vehicles may spin around uncontrollably or begin to fly around in the air. This is entirely a physics bug, usually relating with the wheels. This has also been noted to occur if a player chops a tree when their vehicle is near them. in order to prevent this from happening, try the following: #Let the vehicle sit for 5-10 seconds after spawning it. #Do not repeatedly jump onto or out of the vehicle (especially if you aren't permitted to sit in the vehicle). #Avoid obstacles while operating a vehicle. #Do not stick anything in the tires. #Check the tires every minute or so to see if they are vibrating or acting differently. If they are, consider respawning the vehicle. #Do not overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood (especially huge logs like Lava Wood) overloading of trucks/trailers can "break" the tires of the truck/trailer and can affect the rest of the road-train (assuming you have a truck with trailers hitched). #Don't drive into other vehicles. #Don't go into someone's blacklist area. #Don't let anyone who hasn't white listed you put their property in your truck. There is another flying glitch that occurs when you have a large road train (it seems to be anything above three trailers), and you hit something, or something hits you. It will glitch out the server, crash everyone else's game, and there will be trailers all over the sky. The server will still work for you, but it would look like everyone else is frozen. It seems that the trailers fix when you reset. This most likely overloads the server with physics script requests, and temporarily brings it down. Stuck Sometimes the trucks get stuck and require some maneuvering to get them unstuck. To get drivable ramps, use 1/4 wedges, as otherwise, the torque on the wheels is not enough. More Trailer Interaction This bug is known to any players that have purchased trailers, and only occurs if your trailers were attached to a vehicle. The bug occurs when you leave the game while you have trailers on your base. When you rejoin, the trailers appear unattached (if they were previously attached) and any kind of interaction with them is not possible, thus the trailers cannot be attached to a vehicle. This bug is very similar to the Abandoned Wood bug. However, if the player then leaves the glitched server and rejoins, the trailers seem to be back to normal. To avoid this bug from occurring, simply detach the trailers from vehicles before leaving the game. Update: Sometimes, the trailer will remain hitched and you are still able to unhitch the trailer and hitch it back again. Glitching Car on Ferry This happens when you press the "W" "A" "S" "D" movement keys while the ferry is moving. If you board the ferry and buy a ticket and move your vehicle around while the ferry is moving, then your wheels will start to glitch out. Unable to Move Vehicle Due To Property Physics This glitch happens when someone who has not white listed you puts their property (axes, logs, planks) into your vehicle. Get somebody to put their property on your truck and make them take you off their white list if you are on it. After they un-white listed you, try to move around and you will have a little wiggle room. But, as soon as their property hits one of the walls of your truck bed, you will get stuck. If you continue to move around, you will start to glitch out. Unable to Close Vehicle Doors/Tailgate Very strange glitch, it glitches only sometimes and under random conditions. Basically when you leave and a vehicle door is open and later join another server and try closing the door, the door says that it is closed even though it isn't. The tailgate can bug out as well, usually it will be unable to fix unless you respawn the truck or trailer. The Swimming Car Glitch The Swimming Car Glitch is a glitch that can be executed by placing a Utility Vehicle sideways next to a chair. #The spawn button has to be facing towards the player, with the vehicle spot flipped. #Once you spawn the Utility Vehicle while in the chair, you need to jump once the wheels turn. #If it is stuck/welded on you, you have activated the glitch. This glitch can be used to achieve Palm Wood. First, you approach the Ferry with the glitch activated. Then you go into the Ocean and keep jumping. From there, you can get to the Sand Islands as the jumping keeps you from taking drowning damage. Once you get there, get the Palm Wood and drag it back, down on the ocean floor, without jumping. Once your health gets low, keep on jumping to recover (or take a rest on the nearest island to recover) and then repeat. While this glitch can be very useful, it can mess things up in various ways. *If you stand on some kind of slope, then you have a chance of getting flung into a different location. *When you first perform the trick, it can result in a few different ways: you can fly out of the map and die, you can get flung into another location, or it will work like it is supposed to. *If you are lucky enough, you might fly to the Tropics Biome. Pushing Car If you do the swimming car glitch, you will be able to push any player's car after jumping in their car's seat. See Here. Slowed Car This happens randomly. Your car will get slower than usual. Chat & Item Interaction The player will often visit shops and stores in order to purchase vital items to progress their experience. However, there are a few bugs that reside within this. The player will also need to pick up objects in order to do so, following are a few glitches and bugs. No Chat Bubble/Dialogue When visiting stores and shops, the player will need to chat with store owners in order to purchase items. However, this glitch prevents the player from chatting with any store owner, and is particularly often with the Land Store. It is recommended to chat with a store owner infrequently in order to slow the delay in chat timing. No Item Rotation While this is a very uncommon and not a very major bug, it still affects game play. This is often occurs when two or more players try to grab the same item(s) at a time, creating a delay and restricting the use of Shift + WASD controls. Unselectable Wood/Abandoned Wood FIXED There was an often-occurring glitch that happened during the month on November (and early January). This glitch had several different causes that were each supposed to be fixed by Defaultio. This first cause was that when a player left the game, all the logs he/she had been interacting with (before they left) would no longer be interactable and the server would not count the wood as actual wood, but simply an unanchored object. Another cause was that wood that was a far distance from players (100+ studs) would not be rendered by the server and will not be interactable. The last cause was that wood that had overpasses its timer (12 minutes) would not be interactable. Luckily, this was all fixed in late November (early January for later version of the glitch). Floating Plank This glitch only occurs when a player sawmills a piece of wood while leaving, it leaves behind a floating piece of plank that cannot be moved around. Only untested thing is seeing if it can get into blueprints. Walk speed Glitch It is possible to stand between two branches of a tree and move it in front of your character to speed up at an extremely fast rate (up to 70 studs/second at rare occasions). It is hard to accomplish this as tree size, type, and the way you are moving all counts. Unable to walk glitch If you are in a car and talk to Seranok or Merely while driving forward, you will not be able to walk when you jump back out. This can also happen to Hoover at random times, and very rarely with Thom. With Hoover, it sometimes happens when the ferry is about to leave and a notification pops up on your screen. Using items to push you into your vehicle will not help, and neither will resetting. If you reset, you will only be able to grab your axes and not pick them up, and once you grab them there is a chance that the glitch will happen again. Don't try whitelisting someone because even after they pick up your axes, you won't be able to pick them up after they drop them to you. With Thom, this glitch can occur after unsuccessfully attempting to talk to him, resulting in no chat box popping up and your character getting stuck. Same as with Hoover, after dropping your axes, they can't be picked back up with E, only held. The same goes for loose items (most often the ones just bought from the store). After resetting the character, the player can move around, but a few seconds after they try to pick up anything, they freeze again, just like in Hoover's case. This version of the glitch is much easier to solve, as you can still put the bought loose items and axes in your car, reset, and drive the car back to your plot (where the items get properly saved). This version of the glitch with Thom has been only recorded once, please confirm this. The only thing that wasn't tested was dropping axes before resetting, but keeping axes is preferable over keeping a little wood. With Hoover, leave before you try resetting or risk losing your axes. There is one solution to this problem that has had low testing, but high success. When the player is unable to move, they can go to the game menu and go to settings. Change the movement settings to anything, doesn't matter which, and then try to move again. This has worked consistently in other games, as well as in Lumber Tycoon 2. Plank and Blueprint glitches Glitched wood NOTE: Defaultio HAS attempted to fix this glitch multiple times. It is unknown whether this is still possible in the game. This glitch essentially allowed you to create massive planks, even with high sawmill settings. What you had to do was get a full-sized tree, and rub it against a sawmill. It takes several tries, but if done correctly, the sawmill will think that there is a log inside, and convert it into a plank. Since the entire tree is connected together, the sawmill ends up planking the ENTIRE tree, giving the player a HUGE plank. Another way to perform this glitch was with trees from the Taiga biome. Before late December of 2016, the trees in the Taiga biome were extremely glitchy. Using some specific chops to the branches and trunk, it was possible to create a glitched tree. When a glitched tree is correctly inserted into a sawmill, the sawmill will convert the entire tree. Since trees from the Taiga biome are quite tall, the plank will end up being quite large. As of December 27, 2016, this Taiga tree method is confirmed to have been ''patched, as shown in a video by Heath Haskins. '' Grey wood creation What you had to do was whitelist another player on the server. Yes, you need two people. Have your whitelisted friend place down blueprints on your patch of land. After that, unwhitelist your friend. This glitches out the blueprint, allowing it to exceed 100%. After that, put one type of wood inside the blueprint to make it go over 100%. Finally, reload your base. The wood you used should have been consumed to create the blueprint, which should be grey. This allows you to create grey wood without the use of hacks. Walking fast with wood This glitch is very rare and is probably the most paradoxical physics glitch. Basically, the log glitches out of your truck, then when you touch one face of it, you fly backwards REALLY FAST. Video here However, if you cut the wood then the glitch goes away, but sometimes the wood cannot be cut. Disappearing wood Sometimes if wood is stacked, if you attempt to pull out a piece of wood under an object, it can sometimes disappear and unable to be found. It can also disappear without any interaction. Standing on the glitched wood can sometimes fling you too. Blueprint fill bug When you move a piece of wood around a blueprint, it can show a varying percentage. Video: Blueprint > 100% glitch Very, very rarely, after a blueprint is filled, instead of it filling up it shows a value higher than 100 %. The wood used will disappear and the blueprint can only be deleted, not moved. This will not change until the player reloads their base, and after that the blueprint turns into grey wood, adding yet another way to access the rare unobtainable wood. NOTE: 'Currently continues to happen, but when reloading the slot, it now disappear when the grey wood patch update came out 100 percent bug 4.png 100 percent bug 3.png 100 percent bug 2.png 100 percent bug 1.png Wood not cashed in When a long plank, sometimes called (glitched plank), enters the Wood R' Us Wood Dropoff. It will sometimes not process. Pushing wood glitch Upon loading on, your wood is not anchored, and anyone can come by and push it with their character. It is recommended to blacklist everyone or secure your wood inside a high wall storage at this moment. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQ6ppJ9qpjQ Stores Entering closed stores (Fancy furnishings, Boxed cars) This glitch can be used to enter Fancy Furnishings/Boxed cars after dark. Able to open closed doors on Fancy Furnishings and Boxed Cars The doors that are used in these stores are the same as the player doors but only open from the inside. You just have to hover over the doorknob and press the "e" button on your keyboard (Video here) This is most likely intentional to prevent players (and their bought items) from being stuck in the store after it closes. However, using shift lock, you can get your camera to position itself behind the door and successfully open it. Chat Bug in Wood R Us Sometimes when you buy items, the store owner would say "Oops, Did your item fall off the counter?" When it's still on the counter and you give the money. The item does not disappear if this glitch occurs when bringing to your base. Conveyors Sometimes, when Roblox physics stop working for a moment, any piece of wood on conveyors will stay stationary until you move them by any known method. Axes Obtaining Rukiryaxe glitch This is a very common glitch that occurs when you arrive at the Den, and place all Rukiryaxe items on the plates of the three characters there. In earlier versions of Beta, the Rukiryaxe would slowly fall from an opening in the ceiling, accompanied by godly music. Now, the Rukiryaxe simply falls down, usually tripping or glitching the player. Invisible axe glitch This glitch happens when you try to drop any axe and press the "1" and "backspace" keys on your keyboard multiple times. It will then sometimes make an invisible duplicate of the aforementioned axe in the player inventory. Axe mountain glitch This is an uncommon glitch that happens when someone is duplicating axes in the sky and then goes to someone's base and resets. They will then whitelist the person's base reset in and when said the person reloads his base, he loses all of his axes. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJa3nIbS8-s Disappearing axe Almost similar to the lost axe glitch, this glitch only occurs when you are spamming two axes on one piece of wood, one of your axes can disappear randomly and lose one of your axes. Learned this the hard way by doing this. Lost axe glitch When you load a slot and reset with axes before the base loads, and the base loads while your dead, you can lose all of the axes with that load. This was discovered at the cost of my Fire axe. Trees Coniferous Trees Leaf Glitch '(PATCHED) To perform this glitch, one must first go to the rocks at the entrance to the Taiga Biome. Dynamite is not needed since you should simply walk through a crevice in the rocks. Go up to either a Pine Tree or a Fir Tree and find a branch with a relatively large leaf (about the size of a Sawmax 02's wood pipe). Cut off the very tip of the branch and QUICKLY grab the leaf while it is starting to fall. If done correctly, you should now be holding the leaf. You can also walk to your sawmill with it (don't drive with it, since if you put it in your truck, it will simply fall through the bottom). Use a Sawmax 02. Stand near the exit and position the leaf right, and it should turn into a HUGE plank. It is unknown if this is intended by Defaultio or if this is a glitch, but it is incredibly helpful for mid-to-late-game players. This may or may not be possible with other wood types as well. This has been patched. No-branch/Glitched branch Coniferous trees Sometimes when someone cuts down a coniferous tree, it glitches and its branches fall off. If someone keeps cutting it or interact with it, its branches will reappear and fling nearby items everywhere. Invisible Tree Glitch When chopping a snow tree or an oak, the limbs will be connected through an invisible force. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2pNYRkMnak&feature=youtu.be Lava Leaf Glitch This is a glitch that happens after you cut down a Lava Tree. When you cut the tree down, one or more of the tree leaves stays there, and starts burning. It catches fire and after a while it will turn black, and shortly after it will disappear as well. Super Plank invisible limb glitch If you go near a Pine tree and chop down its very bottom, then chop the small log on very top of it and then proceed to chop down the limbs from the very start, the limbs will get connected to a invisible force . But when they are like like that, if you fit ONLY a limb connected by a invisible force, it will sawmill the ENTIRE tree and make a GIANT plank. This happens because the floating limbs are small enough to be sawmilled, but they are part of the tree, which makes the entire tree being processed. Ps : Once you did just sawmill the small limb and made a giant plank, the giant plank will be mostly uninteractible for a few minutes. You will not be able to chop it or transfer to somebody. Or you reload, or you wait around 15 minutes so you can move your giant plank. Miscellaneous Noclip A very mysterious bug, it's a very rare bug and you can clip through objects. It's unknown if this is a Roblox based bug or not. Certain slopes can be clipped through too. Moving Base When someone places a door by its corner, it may glitch about halfway into the ground. When you open and close it, the base of the land will move with it. "Missing ground" Glitch Sometimes, the server has a huge hole appear on the ground, it isn't a graphical glitch and you can fall out of the world. However, anyone can still spawn their land on the missing land. This can be caused by exploiters. "7 Players Glitch" When two players join a game containing 5 or 6 players at the same time, it causes the game to think that 7/6 players are in the game. This is a bug on ROBLOX's end. Luckily, there are more than 6 plots of land in Lumberland. Pink Place-able Item Glitch This happens randomly when someone places a wall, tile, door, or any other piece of buildable object. The glitch tends to disappear after few seconds, however, the pink is not the same shade as pink cars. Unable to Load There is a glitch where if one tries to load their base right after the regular GUI appears after initialization, loading for all players becomes stuck at waiting, therefore rendering the server unusable. To prevent this, tell everyone in the game to walk to the bridge and back without loading or buying anything. After about 4-5 minutes, you should be able to load. Junction Rock glitch Sometimes, usually very rarely, a large grey rock will appear on the road junction near Yes! It's the Land Store and Wood R Us. This is most likely a glitched rock from The Snow Cave. Game breaking Strange gamebreaking bug A very rare glitch that you cannot move when you drag items and wood, you cant equip axes, you cannot spawns trucks, you cannot see player's trucks and more. This can be fixed by leaving in the game and rejoining however this glitch is unknown. People have experienced this glitch. Items and wood only have click to grab including axes and more. Category:Glitches and Bugs Category:Obstacles